Daybreak
by michele.c1991
Summary: What if the worse happened? What if the man she loved betrayed her in the worst way? What if all she thought that was, never truly is?
1. Betrayal

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, book or movie. It goes up till Edward and Jake go outside in the movie to talk about changing Bella's mind. (I know I cant make up my mind. I have had trouble writing this story, time and time again. For those of you reading this for the first time, I had wrote this story twice before then deleted it. But this is the last time, and I am going from here on out.)**

_ I thought I heard Jake , but Edward knew he was coming. We were in the family room. "Jake, is that you?" I asked. He walked up the stairs. Rose was standing in front of me blocking my view. "I'm glad you came." I said peeking around Rose. "Close enough." I heard Rose say. "What's your problem?" Jack ask. "Rose its okay." I said. She let Jake walk around and let him kneel near me. "You look terrible." He said. "Yeah it's nice to see you, too." I said. "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked. I smiled but it quickly faltered. "Rose, you wanna help me up?" I asked. I pulled the blanket aside and Rose helped me stand up, then I pulled me shirt down. Jake looked at me with his mouth standing open, then he looked at Edward. "You did this!" He started toward him but Emmett stopped him. "We didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle said. "What is it?" "I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Carlisle explained. I couldn't stand anymore, so I sat down on the couch, holding my stomach. "I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said. "We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that isn't strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle said. "Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jake yelled. I looked at Jake, then looked back down. "This is none of your business, dog." Rose said. _

_ "Rose!" Esme yelled. "All this fighting isn't good for Bella." "The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice spit out. I looked down about to cry. My best friend hates me because I want this child. "Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby. " Rose said. I felt a wave a calm come over me and peeked over at Jasper. "Thank you." I mouthed, and he tipped his head. "Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Jake said_.

Rose went to attack him but Emmett stopped her. "STOP IT!" I yelled. Everyone froze. "Just stop fighting. it's not anyone decision. It's mine." I said. "Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward said. Then, they left. When Edward walked out, I felt tears start to fall. I look up to see Alice staring at Jasper hard.

Jake and Edward comes back in, but Edward asked everyone to leave. Jake begged me to change my mind, but I couldn't do it. Even if I was scared to have the baby, and maybe die in the process, but I couldn't take a baby's life, no matter the circumstances. Edward didn't come back after he went outside with Jake. Carlisle, Esme and Alice left to go hunting. "May I sit?" I heard. I looked up and saw Jasper. "Sure." I said, a little uncomfortable. "I want you to know that I support you and the rest." He said. I looked up at him. "I figured you would side with Alice, since ya'll are mates." I told him. "We aren't mates, Bella. We are just together." He said. I looked up at him. "I…I" I started, couldn't find the words. "It's alright, Bella. We never had a connection. She always looked at me like I was the worst thing ever. But she would look at Edward, like he was the best. I guess because they were always being thrown together." He said. I looked down at my ring feeling tears. "Don't." He said, sending me a wave a calm. "Thanks, but it doesn't help. I figured he would be happy to have a child but I guess he doesn't love me like I thought." I whispered looking at my ring. "Bella, I…" He started

Jasper's head snapped up toward the sliding glass window. Edward ran through the back door. "Jasper, the wolves are here. I don't know how they got through." Edward said. I saw Jasper look at Edward, not believing him. Jasper was about to say something, but the windows smashed. I waited for the glass to hit me, but I was shielded. When I looked up, I saw Jasper standing there, looking down at me. He smiled at me. I thought my heart did a flip or something. Edward ran over and picked me up. "I'll protect her." He said. Then ran me upstairs.

Last thing I saw was Jasper, Rose and Em being cornered by the wolves. "Edward you need to help them." I said. He laid me on a bed and I felt a sting in my arm. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked. I looked and saw him holding a syringe. "Why!?" I asked looking at Edward. "I told you to get rid of that thing. I don't love you." He said. I tried to get up and away from him, but Alice walked in and held me down. "He doesn't love you or want you. He loves me." She whispered in my ear. I screamed, but it was cut off by Alice's hand on my mouth. I felt something sharp on my stomach and tried to move, but Alice held me tighter. "Its out." I heard Edward say. Alice let me go and went over to Edward. Edward had blood on his lips and chin. Alice was licking it off. Then they were gone. I rolled off the bed onto the floor and started crawling toward the door. My heart racing at unbelievable speed. "Rose." I whispered feeling weak. I fell down and my vision was going black.

"Oh my god! Bella!" I heard Rose yell. I opened my eyes and saw her run over to me. Em, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle was standing in the door way. Esme was covering her mouth wanting to cry. Jasper said something and Rose and Em left. "She's dying." Carlisle said. "Can we save her?" Jasper asked. "Jas.." I whispered coughing. He looked down at me. "Go.. I know blood.. isn't good for you.." I said. "I'm fine darlin'. I'm not leaving you." He said with a small smile. "Do you want us to save you?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded.


	2. Awakening

**A:n/ I don't own twilight. I redid this chapter cus it was to short, so I made it longer. Next chapter the Cullens go to Volturi. Im doing this from my phone so I hope it works.**

My eyes popped open to an unfamiliar room. I sat up looking around. I saw Jasper standing at the doorway. Then everything came rushing back. I got off the bed, raising my shirt up, looking at my now perfectly flat stomach. "Bella." I heard. I looked up and Jasper, who had moved closer, had his hand extended out toward me. "The baby is fine, but you need to hunt first." He said.

We were running through the woods when I smelt something and stopped. "Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked. "I smelt something." I said softly. Before Jasper could respond, I took off running toward the smell. I stopped when I saw a family of four, a man, a woman and two kids, camping. I was struggling between my conscience and my thirst. "Bella." I heard Jasper say softly. I turned around and looked at him. "I need to get out of here." I said softly, then took off running.

After about five miles, I stopped and fell to my knees. I felt a pair of arms around me. "I almost killed them." I said softly. "But you didn't darlin." Jasper said. "But if I did, y'all would have left me." I said looking at the ground. I felt Jasper put his fingers under my chin and lift my head up to met his. I felt some strange pull towards him. "We wont leave you ever again. I'm proud of you because I have never seen a newborn walk away from humans like that." He said. Then he paused. "Edward tricked us into leaving, by playing into our weakness for you. We all wanted you to live a normal life. But we all were in to deep with you, because we all love you, even Rose." Jasper said. We both heard a growling noise and looked, seeing a male mountain lion standing five feet from us. Jasper helps me up and pushed me behind him, protecting me.

As the lion pounced, I felt something come out of me. The lion hit an invisible wall and fell to the ground. "Bella." I heard Jasper call my name. I jumped a little, then watched his hand, that he was holding up, fall forward. The male lion jumped at Jasper and he attacked it. I heard a soft growl and looked to my right, seeing a female lion. It jumped at me. I flipped over it and pinned it to the ground. After I was done, I stood up, seeing Jasper looking at me. "What?" I asked, looking down. Nothing was out of place. "Nothing. Lets head back." He said.

We ran through the woods, toward the back of the house. We walked through the backdoor into the hallway, then into the family room, where everyone was. Everyone turned and looked at me. Rose was holding a pink blanket. I walked over to her and Rose handed her to me. I stared down in wonder at this little girl. "Lillian Anne Swan." I whispered softly. She looked up at me smiling. I looked at Rose and Esme who were smiling wide.

Lilly soon fell asleep. Esme was upstairs watching her sleep. "What happened?" I asked, while sitting in the family room. "What do you remember?" Carlisle asked. "Everything, up till Jasper bit me." I said. "Well Rose and Emmett went after Edward and Alice. After I bit you, I went to them. Emmett was attacking Edward, and from what I could tell, his gift wasn't working well. Because Emmett kept knocking him down. Rose had Lilly and trying to get away from Alice. I took care of her but they got away." Jasper said. I looked at Em and he was looking at the floor. "Em?" I asked. He looked at me. "When we saw you on the floor, I felt this burning rage. I wanted to tear him apart and burn him slowly. I know he wanted the baby gone, but not like that. For the reason he did." Emmett said. "What reason?" I asked. "We recently found out that Edward lied to all of us. He did what Aro called a 'Il legame forzato'." Carlisle said. "What does Aro have to do with this?" I asked. "I have everything to do with this, Miss Isabella." I heard. My whole body froze.

I slowly turned my head, to look toward the kitchen. Aro stood there, wearing jeans and a black shirt. I looked down the hallway and back to him, wondering if I could make it to the stairs and up them before he could. "Bella." I heard Jasper said. I looked at him. "He's not going to hurt you. He has no reason to." He said. "What about..." I started then looked up toward the ceiling. "He won't hurt her either. A lot has happened while you were asleep." He said. Aro had walked over to the family room and sat down.

"Two days ago, I had two usual visitors. Edward and Alice. They came to me for help, claiming that you had made an immortal child two days before. That they fled your family in hopes to saves themselves, saying the others have fallen into the creature's appeal. But when I read their minds, I felt something was off. I had them detained till I could find out myself. Come to find out that when I arrived yesterday, you were in the middle of being transformed. So I told the Cullen's what had happened a few days ago and asked how can a human turn a child without being turned herself. That's when I met your daughter, Lilly. I don't mean her no harm of course. She is special but not the only one." Aro said. "What do you mean, not the only one?" I asked. "There are others, hybrids, like Lilly. I know of three personal, in the Volturi. One is my daughters and the other two are my nieces." He said. I looked at Jasper. "He's not lying." He said.

"So, why are you still here, if you know the truth?" I asked Aro. "Well, I wanted to meet the new you." Aro said. "And?" I asked. "One of our laws states, that those who give false witness, are to be put to death." Aro said. "And you want us to go to Volturi to put them to trial?" I asked. He nodded his head. I looked at Carlisle. "We all say yes." He said. "Well I guess we are going."

We were upstairs, packing, when I heard a car coming up the driveway. "Shit." Jasper mumbled, appearing in the hallway. "What?" I asked, looking toward Lilly. "It's Charlie." Emmett said. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom. "Here, put these in." She said handing me contacts. I heard Carlisle open the door. "Charlie." He said. "Carlisle. Where is she?" Charlie asked. "She is upstairs." He said. I heard his footsteps go toward the family room. I walked downstairs and into the family room. "Hey dad." I said softly.

"Hey Bells." He said, walking over to me and hugged me. Everyone froze, watching me hug my dad. He pulled back and it looked like he had been crying. "Dad. Whats wrong?" I asked him. "Just scared of losing you." He said. "You won't dad." I said. "Promise me you won't leave again." He said. I looked at everyone then back to him. "We have to leave for awhile, but we will be back." I said. He looked down then back up at me. "Then I'm going with you." He said. I was shocked. "Dad, you can't." I said, afraid. "Well, why not? Look, Bells. I don't care what that boy got you into. I don't care that I know he isn't here, or that you aren't wearing your wedding ring. Or that u look more like them then me. I just don't care." He said near tears. Aro walked into the family room. "You must be Mr. Swan." Aro said walking over to us.

Charlie looked at Aro, then back at me. "I don't want to lose you again, kiddo." He said to me. I looked at Aro. "Its up to you dear." He said. "Alright dad. But I have to warn you, the world isn't what you think it is. I will tell you the whole story later. But the short version is that everyone in this room, except you, are vampires." I said. Charlie looked at me with wide eyes. He looked around at everyone. "Dad, calm down." I said to him. He looked at me. "No one will hurt you." I said. He nodded his head. "Anything else I should know?" He asked. "I have a daughter." I said.


	3. Volturi

We arrived at the castle with Aro. I walking in, holding Lilly, beside Jasper and my dad. Emmett and Rose was behind us, then Carlisle and Esme. "Welcome Cullen family." Marcus said. A door to the left of the presentation room opened, and eight women and five men walked in. They stood in a row with the men behind me. The first woman had medium (length) brown hair, then the next woman had pixie-like black hair and light blue eyes. Then there was a woman with medium blonde hair, next to a woman with medium curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. Then was a woman with long black hair, beside a woman with medium brown hair and green eyes. The next two women looked a little familiar to me, one with medium bronze hair and the other with medium brown hair. The men that stood behind them stood over them protectively. One had dark skin and short black hair. Then the next had short black hair. The next had brown, then blonde, then brown/reddish.

"I think introductions are in order. This is my wife and daughter, Sulpicia and Cleo. Then its Cauis' family, Athenodora and Stella. Then its Marcus' mate and daughter, Cynthia and Jacey. Then Elizabeth and Bree. The men are their guards, Santiago, Krisof, Afton, Alex, and Gunner, who will be Lilly's guard while you stay." Aro said. Elizabeth walked forward to us. "Elizabeth." I said. "Call me Liz, Bella. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what my son has done to you. I can read minds like him, but I can turn it off." She said. "Why are you here though?" I asked. She laughed. "The Volturi are not as bad as my son told you. He was the evil one not them. Plus I found Cindy after I was turned and see its like my sister, so when she found Marcus, naturally she wanted me to stay." She said.

Jacey, Cleo and Stella came over to look at Lilly. "Aww she is so cute." Cleo said. Cindy, Bree and the wives joined us. "Yes she is my dear. She reminds me of you, when you were that small." Sulpicia said. "Are they?" I asked. "Like Lilly? Yes. Jacey was born in 1646. Stella in 1655. And Cleo in 1659. They aged till seven years after their births then stopped. They haven't changed since." Sulpicia said. I was relieved. My little girl would live forever like me. I heard someone breath in real hard. I looked at Charlie, who no longer had a shocked look on his face. He was looking at Liz, and her at him. I looked at Marcus. "Don't tell me." I said. "It would seem so." He said smiling. Charlie looked at me. "Dad, this is Liz. Liz, this is my dad Charlie." I said.

Liz took Lilly from me, and Aro had couches bought in. Though we can stand forever, it feels nice to sit. The brothers and wives sat on their thrones. The couches were in a semi-circle facing the thrones. Jasper and I were sitting in the middle facing the thrones. Rose and Emmett to our left, then Carlisle and Esme beside them. Then Liz, holding Lilly, and Charlie to our right, then Cleo, Jacey and Stella sitting together beside them.

"I'm not going to bore you with the whole story." I said. I told them the whole story from when I moved to Forks up till now. I felt all the emotions going through the story, but could feel Jasper trying to calm me. Lilly was now asleep in Liz's arms. As we sat there, the main doors opened. I turned around and saw Edward and Alice walk in with chains around them. I felt my anger rise. "Hello, my love." Edward said with an evil grin.

**A/n: If you are confused about the order of the group I described earlier, Aro introduces them in the 2nd paragraph. Updated 07/01/14 2:45p. I changed the story because I (along with some readers) didn't see the reason for reliving the twilight saga.  
**


	4. Fate

"Hello love." I heard Edward say. I felt my anger go up more. "I am not your love." I hissed, getting up and going to step forward, but felt a hand on my arm. I looked back and saw Jasper. He pulled me back to him, hugging me. "He's not worth it." He said. I heard a growl and realized it was Jasper. I looked up at him and he was looking over my head, with black eyes. He looked down at me with goldish-red eyes.

We stood to the left of the room while Edward and Alice stood in front of Aro. "Edward, Alice. You two have a lot to explain to your ex-coven mates." Aro said. "Why should we explain ourselves?" Alice sneered. "If you don't, I will." Aro challenged. Edward looked at me trying to dazzle me. "Don't believe him. He wants to turn our family against us." Edward said. Edward grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. Rose snorted. "To late for that Eddie-boy." She said. "Bella, do you remember what Carlisle said. About 'Il legame forzato'?" Aro asked. "Yes. He said it, but not what it was." I said. "Its Italian for 'forced bond'." Aro said. I looked from Aro to Edward and put the pieces together. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He's lying. We are mates." Edward said. "Mates?" I asked laughing. I stepped forward. "Mates are a equal partners. One does not leave because the other thinks they are too dangerous. They do not control the other or manipulate to get something they want. They do not abort their OWN child because they think its evil. But I know the real reasons you didn't want me. You wanted my blood. Well guess what. Your brother, the one that attacked me on my birthday because of your bloodlust, saved my life, where as you failed. And lastly, Mates do NOT cheat on their other half with their best friend and their brother's wife!" I screamed. I walked as I ranted and ended up staring Edward in the face, even though he's a couple inches taller. Edward went to touch me and ended up against the wall on the other side of the room. "You bitch." Alice screamed. I punched her in the face. "Suck me, Vampire Barbie." I said.

I went back to my family and hugged Jasper. I wanted to cry, but nothing came up. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "How did you know?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him. "Did you know?" I asked. "We all had an idea, but never could find the evidence to show you." Jasper said. "How did you find out?" Rose asked. "Several ways. The night Alice kidnapped. I went to Edward's room. She had to run a errand. I was looking around Edward's room and found a cd. I looked at it and went to move when I fell. It slid under the bed, so I went to get it. What I found broke my heart." I said wanting to cry. "What was is Bella." Esme asked. I took a breath, closed my eyes and let it all out. "It was a pair of red lace panties that had a 'A' letter charm on it. It was Alice's. She showed them to me one time she was dressing me up, because she wanted to get me a pair like it." I said keeping my eyes closed. "Oh please." Alice snorted. "That doesn't mean I cheated on my husband." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper walked over to her, staring at her. "What does it mean Ali?" He asked.

"She's lying baby. She could have made the whole thing up or planted them herself." Alice said standing closer to him. "She has manipulated us since day one." She continued, putting her hand on his cheek. "No, Ali. You are the one manipulating us and the one who is lying. You forget. I'm an empath, my dear." Jasper said, pulling her hand from his face. "I'm not lying." Alice screeched, stomping her foot like a five year old. After she done that, the room was filled with a crying baby. I immediately jumped into action and grabbed Lilly from Liz. I rocked her softly and she stopped crying. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You're okay." I said softly. She turned her head and saw Alice and Edward, she shook a little and turned her head back into my chest, as if to hide. "They won't hurt you." I said softly.

"You dare bring that abomination here?" Edward yelled. "She is not an abomination!" I yelled at him. I felt Lilly flinch in my arms. "She's an immortal child who will kill us all." He yelled. "She is a hybrid, young Edward. Learn the difference." Aro said.

Aro dismissed Edward and Alice back downstairs. Then everyone went to their rooms with their other halves. I was watching Lilly sleep on the bed when someone knocked on the door. I looked up and saw Esme and Jasper. Lilly yawned and stretched. "May I take my grandbaby?" I asked. "Sure." I said softly. She picked Lilly up who gurgled. After she left, Jasper looked at me. "Wanna take a walk in the garden?" He asked. "Sure." I said standing up and walking with him. We arrived at the garden and sat on the bench near the fountain.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nervousness, and looked at Jasper. He was looking at the ground like he was deep in thought. "Jasper, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just trying to wrap my head around all this." He said. "You can talk to me, you know." I said and touched his arm. I felt static between us and I knew Jasper felt it too. He looked at me, then in a flash he kissed me. For a second, we were lost in the moment and was kissing passionately. Then everything came back and I pushed Jasper back with my shield and gasped, then turned around. I heard him land a few feet behind me. If I were still human I would have been blushing red right now. "Bella.." I heard from behind me. I slowly turned my head. "Do I disgust you like everyone else?" He asked looking down. I flew into his arms and he caught me as we fell to the ground. "Never." I said softly hugging him. I looked at him and he was looking back. "I was just shocked." I said. "You aren't the only one." He said and helped me up. We sat back at the fountain. "I talked to Marcus and Cindy. They told me that Alice used me, like Edward used you. She did see me but not as her mate. We were meant to be friends, not lovers or mates. She also saw herself with Edward, and they were happy. Then she saw me with you." He said looking at me. "If Edward was meant to be Alice's then why did he want me?" I asked. "I think he was interested in you because of your shield. Alice didn't see her and Edward till after we met you. So she blamed you for him not wanting her." He said.

We were silent for a little awhile. "So what does this mean for us?" I asked. "I have noticed the mating bond between us and so had Marcus, but I don't want to push so fast, because I know you haven't healed from Edward." He said. "For Lilly's sake, can we be friends for right now till she's older?" I asked. "I'll be whatever you want, Isa." He said. "Isa?" I asked. "Yea, I know you don't like your birth name and every time someone calls you Bella you cringe a little." He said. "I like Isa." I said.


	5. Ang

Jasper and I walked into the family room, when we saw the kings, the wives, Liz, Carlisle and Esme who was holding Lilly. "What's going on ?" I asked. Just then, Demetri and Felix walked in and Demetri was holding an unconscious girl in his arms. He looked at Carlisle. "She was dying. Edward attached her." He said. I heard a few gasps around the room. I looked closer at the girl and saw she had long brown hair and fair skin. "How did Edward attack her?" I asked. "He and the seer escaped earlier. The seer gave herself up. I stayed with her while Demetri went after Edward. That's when the seer freaked out saying 'he wouldn't do it'. Then Demetri came back holding this girl." Felix said as we moved from the family room to the bedroom across the hall. Demetri laid the girl on the bed, her face turned towers me and I gasped. Everyone loved at me. "Did you find anything with her?" I asked. "No. Just Edward's scent all over her. Why do you know her?" Demetri asked. He stepped forward and Jasper pushed me behind him. "Sorry." Demetri mumbled. "Her name is Angela." I said.

Jasper and I along with Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Felix was in the family room while Carlisle checked out Angela. Liz went upstairs to be with Charlie. Lilly was asleep in Rose's arms. Carlisle walked in and Esme went to him. "She has several broken bones including her pelvis, her right femur, her left humerus, and several ribs. She also has a major concession and was losing alot of blood." Carlisle said. "Did Edward do anything to her?" I asked. "No, she is still a virgin. He just tortured her." Carlisle said. Esme and Rose were crying into their husband's arms. Jasper put his hand on my back.

Three days later, Angela's heart stopped. The only people in the room was me, Jasper, Demetri and Carlisle. Angela's eyes opened and she sat up. None of us breathed or moved. She looked at us and saw me. "Bella?" She said, getting up and hugging me. "Its alright, Ang. You are save now." I said. "It was Edward, he attacked me." She said. "I know, hun. We will talk about it soon." I said. She looked at Demetri and smiled. "Hello." She whispered. "Hi." He said. I knew they were mates, without asking.

After Angela and Demetri came back from hunting, we were in the family room. "Why were you in Italy?" Carlisle asked. "My parents gave me enough money to go to Florence before going to college." Angela said. I sat with Lilly in my lap, who was looking at Angela. I told Angela about Lilly and what Edward had done.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't write for some reason. Updated 8/10/14.**


	6. Max

**one year later**

I wrote to Jake about two months after being in Volturi. Telling him about what Edward had done, and about Lilly. We told them where we were. Jake wrote back, saying that he imprinted on Leah and that he was now Alpha. Sam regretted what he did, because he believed Edward. I sent a picture back to show through Jake how normal she seems. Sam wrote me two days after, along with the rest of the pack, except Jake, Leah and Seth, telling me how sorry they was about what happened. I wrote to Jake and told them that it was alright. If they hadn't helped me then I wouldn't know what Edward was capable of. Alice was released and left. I got a letter from her a month after she returned with a male vampire. We were in the garden talking. She hugged me telling me she was sorry. Saying that her visions screwed her up. She thought though her visions she had found two mates, but neither was her mate. She had found her true mate, without using her visions. His name was Alex.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, me, Lilly, Liz, Charlie, Jane, Angela and Demetri went to Florence to go shopping. We were walking in the street heading from store to store. Lilly was holding my hand, when I felt her let go. I turned around and she was looking down an alley. She turned and walked down the alley, so I followed. She stopped before the shadows touched her and looked at the shadows. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She said. I looked closer and saw something in the shadows. It walked toward us and I saw a little boy about Lilly's age. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and blood on his chin. From what I could tell, the blood wasn't his. "Its okay, little one. We won't hurt you." I said. "My name's Lilly. What's yours?" Lilly asked. "Max." He said. I looked back and saw everyone standing there. I walked to them. "He's scared and lonely." Jasper said. "He's scared because he has heard about the Volturi and thinks they will kill him." Liz said.

We ended up taking Max back to the castle. "Max, I have to tell you something. We are part of the Volturi, but they will not hurt you. I promise. You are not the only one of your kind." I said. He nodded. We walked in and Max was holding my hand. "Ah, Isabella. How was the shopping." Aro asked. "It was alright, but we found someone." I said. He looked at Max. "He's a hybrid?" Aro asked. "I think so." I said. Aro walked over and Max coward behind me. "Don't be afraid, little one." Aro said. Aro held out his hand as to shake it. Max took his hand. "You were right, Isa." Aro said. "Whats a hybrid?" Max asked. "Half vampire/half human. Lilly is one as well. My daughter." I said. "But you are still alive." Max said. "Yes, I was bitten right after she was born." I said.

Max and Lilly went on to play while Aro, me, Jasper, Carlisle, Angela, Demetri, Rose and Emmett was in the family room. "I seen the boys thoughts. He is a hybrid. His mother died during childbirth and his father was so distraught that he killed himself." Aro said. "Should someone adopt him?" Rose asked. Aro was about to speak when Marcus cut him off. "Cindy?" He asked his mate. I looked at her and she was starting into space. When she came to, she looked at her worried mate. "Angela and Demetri should adopt him. I see a lot happing in the future." She said, then left with her mate. I looked at Angela and Demetri and they were looking at each other.

Demetri and Angela went to talk to Max. I went to the gardens while Jasper went to see Marcus. I was sitting in the bench in front of the water fountain, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Jasper. He walked over to me and got down on one knee. "My beautiful Isa. We have been through a lot but we came out together and stronger. Will you do me the honor by making me the happiest guy in the world and be my wife. Will you marry me, my Isa." He said. He pulled put a ring case that had a ring with diamonds and sapphires with a silver band. I jumped at him knocking us both down. "Yes!" I cried out. I heard a sigh of relive. I pulled back to look at him. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Soon I heard catcalls and cheers. I looked to the right and saw our friends and family. Then it hit me. "What about Lilly?" I asked Jasper. "She's the one that told me to ask you. Plus she's never seen him as a dad to her. She asked me, with your permission, to adopt her." He said. I would cry if I could. "Of course." I said.

Lilly and I had went back to my maiden name, since Charlie was turned 6 months ago. Edward had told me that he wanted us to use his real lady name, Masen. I was glad when Carlisle and Esme took everything that was in the Cullen name away from him. Jasper, the family accountant and historian, said that as far as he knew Edward had very little in the Masen name. And most of Carlisle and Jasper's friends in the states, as well as the rest of the world was on the look out from him and took to Lilly with ease. Some even visit her, like the Denalis and the Amazon coven.


	7. Wedding

**November 07**

I was sitting in front of the mirror in my room, watching Rose do my hair. I felt a sense of deja-vu. "It will be fine." Rose said. "I know." I whispered. Lilly ran in, wearing a knee length red spaghetti strap dress. She was paired with Max. Then its Rose and Emmett then Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends. "Its time." I heard Charlotte say. We went down stairs to the garden where the wedding was. The music started. It was _Glass by Thompson_ Square. Charlotte went first, then Rose, then Lilly and Max. "Our turn." My dad said. "Don't let me fall." I said taking his arm. "Never have. Never will." He said. We went out the door and into the garden. It was nighttime and the lights lit up the garden. We walked down the aisle and I saw Jasper standing there. When we got to the alter, my dad put my hand in Jasper's, then sat beside my step-mom.

Aro was about to speak when I heard someone say my name. I looked at Jasper who was looking at me. "Isa. My beautiful mate. I can't express how happy I am at this moment, where you are dressed in white, by my side, becoming my wife." He said. I couldn't help but wanting to cry. "Well, friends and family, we are here today to see Isa and Jasper join together as one. Please repeat your vows. Jasper and I faced each other and held hands. "I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isa Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Jasper said to me, smiling. "I, Isa Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I said to Jasper, smiling. We faced Aro still holding hands. "Do you take each other, promising to stick by these vows, from now and forever?" Aro asked. "We do." We both said together. "Then by the power vested in me by the Volturi and the vampire world, before your friends and families, I pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Whitlock. You may kiss the bride." Aro said. Me and Jasper turned to face each other. He pulled me to him, dipped me down and kissed me passionately.

Jasper and I danced together to _Ours by Taylor Swift. You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles. But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine. And you'll say. Don't you worry your pretty little mine. People throw rocks at things that shine. Life makes live look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours. _I leaned into Jasper's shoulder till I felt a finger tapping my shoulder. I looked and saw my dad. "Wanna dance with your old man?" He asked. "Sure." I said letting go of Jasper and started dancing with my dad. _Never gonna be alone by Nickelback _started playing. I was dancing with him when I looked to my right and saw Jasper holding Lilly, dancing with her. I wanted to cry. After awhile, I ended up back with Jasper. "You look beautiful, darlin'" he said softly. "And you don't look to bass yourself handsome." I said smiling. "Thus is our start for forever." Jasper said. "And a day." I whispered, then kissed Jasper.

The next day, Jasper and I got ready for our honeymoon. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Lilly." I asked. "Mommy, I will miss you and Jasper, but you deserve time to yourself." Lilly said. Hard to believe she is only 14 months but looks three and a half years old. "I'll call every night before you go to sleep." I said. "'kay. Love you mommy." she says. "Love you too Lilly-bug." I said kissing her cheek.

"So where are we going?" I asked my husband as we sat in Aro's jet. "First place is a surprise. Then after that, it's up to you." Jasper said holding my hand. After a few hours, we landed. I looked out the window. "Houston?" I asked. "Yes, ma'am." Jasper said, with a southern drawl. We then drove into the country, to a two story house. "Welcome to my house." He said. "This is your house?" I asked. "It belonged to my parents. I had brought it after their passing." Jasper said. "It's perfect." he said. We walked up to the door. Jasper unlocked the door and then picked me up. "Jasper." I said. "What? Thresholds are a part of the job description." he said smiling at me.

He sat me down in the foyer. "The first floor is mainly the living and eating area. The bedrooms are upstairs." He said. "I like it." I said smiling. I started to walk away when Jasper picked me and ran upstairs into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed, as I looked up at him. He kissed me as he ran his fingers through my hair.


	8. Visitor

**Nov 11, 2007**

I laid in the bed, watching the rising sun, with my head on Jasper's chest. I was absentmindly tracing his scars on his chest. "If it wasn't for your touch. I would swear you are sleeping." Jasper said. I smiled, then moved to get up. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me back. "I want to go look around." I said pouting a little. "Alright." Jasper said. I got up while wrapping a sheet around me. I got dressed in a black tight shirt and tight jeans. Jasper dressed to match. After we got dressed, Jasper carried me downstairs. When he sat me down on the floor, he looked at me smiling. He kissed me pulling me toward him. Halfway through the kiss, he tensed up, then pulled away from me looking at the door. "Someone's coming." He said. "Edward?" I asked. "No. I would know that pansy's feelings anywhere. This is someone else." He said.

We walked outside when two woman and a man showed up five feet from us. The man was bulky in muscle, like Emmett. One woman had medium length blond hair and the other female had long black hair. All of them had red eyes. "Tsk, tsk. You come home, but don't come to see me Jasper." She said. Jasper held my arm. "Maria, nice to see you too." He said.

My shield snapped up before I could stop it. I knocked them back 15 feet from us. I stood tall next Jasper. I felt the wind pick up around nee and Jasper. "Bella." I heard Jasper said. "Isa. Look at me." Jasper said. I looked at him. "You need to lower your shield. Marie won't hurt us." Jasper said. "Jas." I said. "Trust me." He said. I lowered the shield. Marie and the other two came back. I tensed but Jasper grabbed my hand. "Who is this, Jasper?" Marie asked. "This is Bella, my wife." Jasper said. "What happened to Alice?" Marie asked. "She cheated on me with Edward, who was Bella." Jasper said holding me. "Don't attack me." Marie said. She ran up to Jasper and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, Jasper." She said. I growled. Marie looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry hun. I love Jasper like a brother. I never slept with him. Besides I'm into girls." Marie said. The other woman walked forward to Marie. "But you told me.." I started. "Alice doesn't just have one gift. She can manipulate people. She made me believe that Marie was evil and made me leave. Though I didn't love the emotions when I had to kill someone." Jasper said. We heard the phone ring inside. I ran in and answered it. "_Hi Momma_." I heard Lilly's voice. "Hi baby." I said. Jasper walked in asking with Marie and the other woman. "_How are you and Jasper?_" She asked. "We are good baby. How are you? Are you behaving for your aunts and grandma?" I asked. "_Yes Momma. I'm good. Missing you and Jasper a little. I went shopping with Rose."_ She said. "That's good hun." I said. "_I'm gonna go Momma. Max wants to play._" She said. "Okay baby. You be good. I'll talk to you tonight." I said. "_'Kay. Love you._" She said. "Love you too." I said.

After I got off the phone, I sat on the couch with Jasper. Marie sat on the other couch with the other female. "Who was that?" the other female asked. "Laura." Marie said. Laura ducked her head. I looked at Jasper who nodded. "That was my daughter, Lilly." I said. "Daughter? An immortal?" Marie asked. "No a hybrid." I said. I told them a shorter version of my story. Sometimes I wish I had Lilly's power, to show them. "That idiot." Marie said after I was done. She looked at Jasper. "I'll get word out to the southern covens. I'm sure the Aro still wants to deal with him." Marie said. Laura whispered in Marie's ear. "Well, as fun as reunions are, I must take my leave, brother." Marie said standing. "Take care, you two. I'm glad your end was happy. Tell Pete and Char when you see them." Marie said, then disappeared. I let out a breathe. Jasper laughed. I looked at him. "She's not that bad." Jasper said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We stayed in bed mainly, having sex. We were laying in bed watching the setting sun.


	9. Party

**Five years &amp; ten months - Sept 2012**

Today is Lilly's seventh birthday, but she looks seventeen. My little girl has grown up. The years have been rough but we made it. Rose and Emmett adopted a little hybrid girl about a year after Jasper and I got married and named her Anna Marie. She was born the year we got married. Charlie and Liz got married two years after me and Jasper. Angie and Demetri got married two years ago, a year before Max's seventh birthday. We were in the throne room for a meeting that Aro called. "We have decided that since Max and Lilly have reached their maturity and Anna is not far behind that we host a party in their honor." Aro said. I heard several squeals around the room. Lilly and Anna was next to Aro before I could blink, hugging him. "The party is tomorrow at night." Aro said. Lilly ran to me as Anna ran to Rose. "Can we go shopping?" Lilly asked about the same time as Anna asked Rose. "Lil, you know your mom hates shopping." Rose said. "But I'll go for her." I said hugging my daughter.

**~~~~~~~~~~Daybreak~~~~~~~~~~**

**LillyPOV**

The party was starting. Vampires from around the world came to see us. To introduce us, we are singing a song, except Anna. Bring me to life by Evanescence. I was to sing the female parts, while Max was to sing the male parts. I was happy till I saw that Max was with Sara. But I still sung. While singing, I would sometimes look at Max.

Max and I was the opposite sides of the stage. We started walking toward each other. _"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are life among the dead."_ I sung. _"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me." "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything." "Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul." "Don't let me die here." "There must be something more." "Bring me to life." _We were standing an inch apart from each other and then Max pulled away. After we was done, everyone was clapping. Max grabbed my hand. I pulled away.

We listen to songs for awhile, dancing around. Max pulled me close on one song. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "No." I said. "But?" He asked. I pulled away as _Umbrella by Rihanna _started playing. It was mine and Max's song. So he pulled me close as we started to dance to it. Everyone was watching us we danced, even Sara. I couldn't help but smile. No matter how much she was little Ms. Perfect, she never could have this with Max. Aro said it was like we made for each other. Mom and Dad danced us, along with Angie and Dem, Em and Rose, Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Dora, and Marcus and Cindy. I was watching them dance, like magnets, like gravity. One moves then the other moves as well, like mates. I looked at Max and stepped back, he followed. I froze, but Max kept me moving.

After the song was over, I took off running through the crowd. I went to my safe zone, the gardens. I started singing, trying to keep my self calm. I felt something break as I started to sing. I looked up and saw I was sitting in the middle of flames.

_"Tonight your memory burns like a fire. With every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me up. I know that you're moving on, I know I should give you up. But I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love. Time's not healing anything. Baby this pain is worse than it ever was. I know that can't hear me but baby I need to save me tonight."_

"Lilly" I heard. The flames snapped back. I looked and saw Mom and Dad, with Angie, Dem, Max, Marcus and Cindy. "Leave me alone." I said. "Hun, we need to talk." Mom said. "Talk? You wanna talk? Okay, let's talk about the fact that you hid the most important fact of my life from me." I said standing up. "We were gonna tell you after the party." Dad said. "Yeah, sure you was." I said. "What's going on?" Max asked. I looked at aunt Angie. "You wanna tell him or should I?" I asked. "Lil, stop. We swear we was going to tell you both." uncle Dem said. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it. He has little Ms. Perfect over there." I said pointing behind Max. Sara step out and ran to Max. "Lil, I only asked her because I overheard Darrick asking you." Max said walking to me. I started laughing. "He only asked me because we was taking about you not asking me. You always ask me. So he was trying to be funny by asking. I guess you didn't hear the whole conversation." I said. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Because he's with me." Sara said, linking his arms with hers. "Actually it still does. Because Lilly and Max are mates." Cindy said. "What!" Sara shrieked. Max looked at me and walked to me. "I always loved you Lil." He said. "I love you too." I said.

We got back to the party and danced the night away. Mom and Dad let Max sleep in our suite with me. I missed sleeping beside him. "I love you, Lil." Max said before I passed out.


End file.
